


Minute

by usamimi0709



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usamimi0709/pseuds/usamimi0709
Summary: Beware for the clock that shows how much time you have left to live.Flipping a single page begins our story of two soulmates destined to end.





	Minute

**_a soulmate is someone who'll guide you forever._ **

A certain book told a story of two soulmates destined for each other, on how they gave each other the world. Turning the first page of their story showed how they met and bumped each other to the second that something as a fairytale happened.

**_but, was that forever, really a forever?_ **

Iori sighed as he closed the book he was reading. He didn't believe in such fantasies that roamed around the library. The piece of literary work contained a remarkable and intricate binding plus an additional factor sprinkled on it was it just showed a black front, with a title written somewhat with a...white pen? He wasn't sure on what was used but it certainly stated one word, and that was 'Minute'. He didn't think that the book was boring at all but, the thing is, the book was left unfinished and he couldn't find any other sequel. It kept him in his thoughts for about a few moments while he scrolled through his phone.

"Library hours are now over!"

Poor Iori didn't notice that he thought over things too much which led him to staying late in the library...again. He hurriedly packed his things inside his backpack and stored his reading glasses back in its case. Iori didn't want to leave the book behind so he tried to run after the librarian.

Iori exited the venue with a small smile successfully taking the book home. He thought whether was it really a good idea on rereading it at home.

Alas he checked the time on his wrist watch, he suddenly realized he was late for the train.

* * *

Riku wheezed slightly as he got out of the boring hospital. All his frail and sickly body wanted to do was to shut down and have peace. Ever since Tenn-nii went with Kujou, he didn't have any life left in him anymore, luckily he still thought about the people he's going to leave or else he would have probably stopped fighting by now.

As he walked towards the train station, Riku firmly held his medical files to not get blown by the wind.

_Crash._

Turned out it wasn't the wind that made him drop his medical records. He looked up from where he picked up his stuff and locked onto crystal blue eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to accidentally–", a boy with dark blue hair ~~(it reminded Riku of the depths of the sea)~~ stuttered.

"Uhm, no no it's actually okay don't worry!"

"Excuse me, but I'm really sorry I have to go now, my brother's still alone at the bakery.”

"Yes, I'll see you, ah what's your name?"

"Iori. Izumi Iori."

Iori ran towards his train and forgot to give back one of Riku's files.

* * *

Iori arrived home pretty late even after he rushed his way back.

"Iori! I told you to get home early! Mom and Dad were a bit disappointed you weren't here… "

"Nii-san..."

He bowed his head to his older brother and left his present with him. He started doing his daily routine before going to bed. As Iori went to the bathroom, he noticed something on his wrist.

Iori disregarded it, he needed to take his medicine. He coughed up a bit of blood again in the sink, Iori immediately washed his mouth and drank his dosage for the day.

A bit later, he started to think whatever was on his wrist. It looked more like of a glowing wristwatch, what he's not sure was that it only shows the number 10.

_10_?

**10**.

10.

Where on earth did he hear that number 10 just recently?

Dreams. Wonder. Wishes. Hour. Day. Weeks. Months. _Life_.

Iori swiftly grabbed his backpack and took the book out. The white lining on the cover started to glow, curious, he opened to the page where the two soulmates saw each other.

_Once two destined people, connected by the strings of fate lock each other's eyes, a certain clock will begin to appear in the color of their lover’s hair._

_So he's my soulmate then…?_ , Iori thought. He noticed more words written in small black ink.

This wasn't here before. What in the world?

**_Beware for as the clock shows the number of days a person has yet to live._ **

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Riku arrived at his simple and isolated home.

_Click. Clack._

He then went inside his room, plopped down on the bed, he decided to keep his casual wear on while he rummaged through his backpack for the files. _‘Why is it only three…?’_ he thought.

_‘Well no use pondering about it.’_ he sighed as he poured out all the contents from his bag. As he reached out inside the dark pockets, he realized that something glowed on his wrist.

_‘Eh? 77?’_

Riku remembered the times he spent with Tenn-nii, he let his older twin sing and dance for him just like a real idol, but at night, Tenn always told him the same story he never got tired of. It was the book placed on his bookshelf years ago and Tenn always brought it to the hospital so that they could read it over and over.

_‘ **Minute** …it was that one isn't it?’_

He was confused at first yet as he reminisced the entire story. From then on, Riku knew that his soulmate was no other than Izumi Iori.

* * *

Two days passed, the numbers on their wrist watches continued to tick.

‘8 days huh. I'm gonna spend these at the hospital, what a life.’ Iori grumbled as he sat on his hospital bed near the window. He had been hospitalized since yesterday when Mitsuki saw him in the bathroom with blood evident on his lips and unconscious.

_‘I wonder if I'll meet him here?’_

**Bam!**

“E-eh?! Why are you here? Are you my nurse or something?” Iori whisper-screamed.

“This isn't my room?” Riku blinked slowly. “Oh. I'm sorry!”

“Wait! Hold on! You're the one I bumped in the station a few days ago, I guess I haven't apologized sincerely about that yet. Nanase..san is it?”

“How did you get my name…?”

“You actually left one of your medical files with me…”

“Eh? I'm sorry to have caused you trouble!” Riku's cheeks were red from embarrassment and he continued to bow his head for Iori.

_How can he be so cute._ Iori thought without realizing his face was flushed red as well.

“N-no need to apologize Nanase-san!”

“Okay…” Riku said disappointedly. “By the way…do you have this thing on your wrist…?”

“Do you mean this by chance?” Iori lifted up his wrist to show him that emitted a red glow.

“I have one too, it's in blue. Tenn-nii once told me a story in the hospital, that when when you lock eyes with your soulmate, you'll see the days they have yet to live…it was on my bookshelf when I was young but I don't know where it is now.”

“I think it was the book I borrowed from the library. I have it with me right now, I let Nii-san bring it for me yesterday as well.” Iori handed the book from under his pillow to Riku.

Riku was very much surprised when Iori handed it to him, it was the same book he had years ago. The cover, the intricate designs, the only thing different was how old the paper looked but he could handle it just fine.

“Iori…how did you find this? This was the same book I had years ago. Look! It even had a tiny drawing of me and Tenn-nii in this page!”

“I just found it in the back shelves of the library Nanase-san, I became so interested in it, I ended up borrowing it from the library…” Iori blushed.

Riku and Iori chatted and chatted for what seemed like hours. Everything about themselves, including their likes, dislikes, and even some personal stuff. Iori was glad that Riku barged in the room so suddenly. His last 8 days weren't a pain after all.

Yet what Iori didn't know was that Riku knew a secret from the book that Iori himself didn't get to discover.

* * *

**_3 days. 72 days._ **

Even though Iori couldn't talk much anymore, Riku kept coming and coming to Iori's room. Iori enjoyed hearing Riku's sweet voice during the past few nights.

It was nighttime, 9:05 pm. That secret to which Iori didn't know, that a soulmate could donate their days yet never know how many they've given. Riku picked up a paper and a pen and wrote everything he loved about Iori and the things he knew and didn't know.

Riku intertwined their fingers and chanted out some words that were inaudible. Blue and red lights mixed throughout their wrists and Riku felt the life draining out of him bit by bit.

**1:00**

_75 days_

_“I'm glad I found my purpose Iori. I love you.”_

* * *

As Iori woke up, Riku was nowhere to be found beside him, yet what he saw was a paper with neat writings on it, he guessed it might be Riku's.

> Ioriiiii~
> 
> It's me! Riku! You're probably gonna wake up the next morning without me at your bedside. It's just…maybe I've been taken to another room. But Iori, don't you dare try to find me! I won't be found alive anymore… I'm really sorry I didn't tell you about the other secrets I knew in this soulmate thing, so I'm gonna state it here now! A soulmate can give days to their other half yet don't know how many they may give off. I guess I've gotten myself too far and left myself with a minute? Anyways, Iori…don't feel guilty that I gave all of mine for you, you're someone much deserving to have these days than me so it's okay! I didn't want to lose you. I'm glad I found my purpose in this world Iori. I'm so happy! One last thing.
> 
> _I love you._
> 
> –Riku

Iori's tears dropped one by one on the letter Riku left for him. _‘Riku you idiot! You could've just left me to die!’_ Iori knew he wasn't that kind of person, Riku's kindness is something that did kill him in fact.

He grabbed the book from under his pillow once again and noticed that the title in the cover was gone. He flipped the rest of the pages and saw that the story continued till the once was blank page.

**Riku Nanase**

**September 21st**

**9:11 pm**

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo! Mimirin again here this time posting for i7 Flashbang uwu. So this fic was just a random idea from my classmate and turned it to this yay lol. The artist I collaborated with this is no other than the artist I stan cycy! I'll link to her account in twitter(@arkiniac) here: https://mobile.twitter.com/arkiniac?s=09


End file.
